birthday bear
by grizlle
Summary: A


The Balformian Army was slowly losing its control over the lands of New Genesis. The monsters have already been pushed back, and the number of enemy soldiers and fiends were greatly going down. This was all the great work of the Liberation Front, a ragtag bunch of mercenaries - magicians, technicians, warriors, and the like - rallying the smaller villages and armies and going against the evil organization. Its Third Guerrilla Unit is one of its best, organized by Koumei the minotaur and its mercenaries being led by Brian and Ain, a human and a wolfling who decided upon themselves to stop the Army at all costs.

Ain and Arby were given a reconnaissance mission somewhere in the lower desert region for any remnants of the Balformian Army. Arby, a pantherling who is an expert in espionage, was originally assigned alone, but the risks involved made Koumei decide to add Ain in the mission. He didn't mind though, as he thought having a company wouldn't really be troubling.

"Kiyah!" Arby shouted, thrusting his fist into the body of a golem. His naked hand drilled into the stone body as if it was bread. "Well, that takes care of the monsters here," he shrugged, removing dust from his body, rubbing his pecs to scatter the rocks off of him. His 'uniform', which consisted of nothing than his naked, muscled body with his pink nipples being visible in contrast of his black panther fur, bandages covering his forearms and legs, a golden armband worn on his left bicep, a fundoshi, and a loincloth covering his front groin, showing the back of the fundoshi eating up his butt crack. His ass cheeks were quite visible, making Ain snicker.

"Arby, stop flaunting your ass in front of me!" Ain laughed, slapping the panther's cheek muscle. "Man, it's so hard for a cat's butt!" Ain himself wasn't clothed much - he was muscular and shirtless with black fur on the pane of his head and white fur all over, with his nipples black, only wearing a chest plate covering his left pectoral, a shoulder guard for his left arm, fingerless gloves, speedos beneath a torn, skirt-like loincloth, and metal greaves and leg plates. However, he still has 'more' clothing compared to Arby.

"Damn it, Ain!" Arby growled, blushing a bit after the wolf removed his palm. "This is why I work alone. No annoyance!"

"Heh, so your espionage outfit really just consists of your black fur?" Ain teased again. Arby's face crumpled. "Jeez, I'm just joking!"

"Oh shut up." Arby then looked around. "It looks like the Balformian outpost in this area is gone. No traces of their machines or their army... only stray monsters. Let's head back tomorrow, it's getting dark. We better set up camp here," the panther ordered. The two grabbed their backpacks and pulled out a tube. They placed their tubes and pressed a button, making them unfold into tents. "I'm going to meditate."

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay outside for a while before dinner."

"And I don't wear much clothes because my fighting style needs my body to be free," Arby replied.

"Yeah right..."

"Ah... It looks like I finally found the perfect creatures... These weak soldiers were worthless... But now I finally found two... for my nourishment!"

Vines crept at the silent camping zone, slithering around the camping area. They then dug deep into the ground, until wooden shoots shoot off from the ground, becoming a large wooden dome. The two mammals however were undisturbed, sleeping soundly without worry.

"Now bring them to me!"

"Huh... whu... WHOA!"

Ain yelled out loud, trying to force himself off of the metal shackles. "Damn, someone captured us while we were asleep!" He tried to pull them off, but the chains were too sturdy. He then looked down and realized that he was nude, and that vines were holding his legs. "Gah... where're my clothes?!"

Arby, who was asleep beside him and also chained, suddenly awakened. "Ain, don't be so noisy... and why is it so cold...?" When his senses came to him, he suddenly shook his head. "What the... why am I naked? Why am I...!" As he tried to pull the shackles once more, he felt his arms weakening. "Damn it! It must be a magical contraption, sapping my strength when I try to break it. Ain I..." Before he could continue, he noticed something on the wolf. "Why are you suddenly covered in some strange blue markings?"

"Huh?" as he looked again on his body, he also noticed this. "What gives?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, but I had to use paint on you," a robed figure spoke, suddenly coming from a door in front of them. "I ran out of the enchanting pendant I put on to the panther." Arby then looked down at his chest, noticing a medallion. "So the magical blue paint should do." The person then approached the two, making them realize that he was a plant monster - a walking tree with branches for arms and trunks for body and legs. It was holding Ain's sword, which it then threw away.

"What do you want from us?!" Ain growled. "Are you an Empire magician? Are you going to extract information from us?"

"Well, let's just say that I was a product of Balformian magic in the base here, turning a plant into a sentient being. But I realized that I was more powerful than the people in this place, so I decimated their base. As you can see, I am using their laboratory as my own personal space."

"Well at least we don't have to worry that he's with the Empire," Arby sighed in relief. "But you better let go of us, buddy, unless you want to get pounded!"

The plant sorcerer laughed. "You do realize that I was able to kill hundreds of soldiers and made them fertilizer, right? But I admire your will." The vines slowly crept from their legs to their thighs, feeling their sacs. "In fact, that's something I want! These soldiers don't have that kind of power!"

"What are you...?" Ain gasped, feeling the vines rubbing his ass. "You're... you're a pervert!"

"Ah, let's just say the experiment made me feel the need to feed on an organism's semen. The nutrients found in them... varies though. I just sucked from the lackies that used to run in this base - from every centaur, human, lizardman, any soldier, and they were all unsatisfying. It was then that I realized that a brawny, strong and being full of will should make the cum more... appetizing!"

"D-damn you!" Arby growled, but he suddenly felt something attaching into his cock. A flower shaped like a hose wrapped its petals around the panther's penis, with vines popping out to secure its attachment. "What the... Get it off me!" He sensed the sensation on his groin, as if his shaft was being massaged.

"I swear! We're both hot men, and that means... Gyah!" Arby gagged, with the intensity making him blush as the plants continue to suck.

"Ah don't worry! Unlike the others I won't kill you both. I'll just increase your muscle mass so that you will both look appealing and horny to give me my whim, and with a little brainwashing you'll be my never-ending supply of cum!" The sorcerer opened a book and chanted a spell, making the markings on Ain's body and the pendant on Arby's chest glow. "Make my slaves grow under my command!"

"Gwooh!" Arby and Ain roared - their saliva drooled as their tongue hanged from their mouth. Their pupils vanished from their eyes as they glowed in bright yellow. Their neck muscles flexed as they grew in size, expanding through their back muscles and shoulder muscles - never was their Adam's apple so pronounced with cords of neck muscles. Their shoulders puffed and hardened, as if their bodies were turning into stone. While this was happening, the plant vines whose ends looked like a gourd rubbed at the two's tail holes, trying to insert itself as a dildo.

The back muscles cracked, with their spine becoming strong enough to support their new large frame. Meanwhile, the front muscles of the torso were affected. Their pectorals pumped and shoot forward, forming a couple of large muscles with a distinct canyon between. Their nipples hardened from all the action, with the vines soon creeping and suckling the tits. The abdomen pushed outward, revealing massive eight packs of muscle, capable of crushing stones into dust with those things. The side muscles also burst out, forming a perfect torso as if they were made by the gods of physique.

The swinging limbs soon expanded as well, with veins visible through their fur. Their biceps bulged out and hardened as if their bodies were being filled with steel. The two roared again, pulling the chains apart and breaking them regardless of the magic, with their forearms and hands now thicker and coarser. The vines quickly wrapped around them, slowly guiding their arms to be lowered while still being locked.

"Mm... yes! I tasted it! You're both dripping and ready to give me what I want!" the plant sorcerer proclaimed as it continued to cast the spell of growth and brainwashing.

Their waist areas were now shaking and flexing too. The two roared as their erection grew - as well as the size. The latched plant immediately tried to accommodate, wrapping the veined, bulgy, drippy penises with more petals and vines. Their thighs flexed out, showing large "continents" popping out from their thighs. The vines wrapping the thighs broke, but new ones immediately replaced them. The legs also hardened, with their calves showing off quite beautifully above their strong ankles and feet. Their ass muscles twitched and flexed, making the vines that were analing the two pump harder.

The two made a final, loud, climactic roar, and the sorcerer giggled, feeling ecstasy flowing into it as if it took drugs. "Yes... Give it to me! Give it to me!" The petals wrapped around the cocks dripped with semen, and the two moaned as if they experienced their cocks being sucked by a machine.

Ain and Arby mellowed as the plants let go of them, dropping them on the ground. As the wizard approached them, the two immediately crouched and kneeled. "Ah, perfect!"

Arby was left behind to be tended by the sorcerer. "He has a better body it seems," thought by the plant wizard. Meanwhile, Ain was just outside the base. He was ordered to bulk up using the rocks, stones and other things that could make him as big as Arby.

Ain began to lift large rocks twice his size. He continued to raise and lowered them while he laid on the ground, crushing any small rocks as he rested his naked back on the gravel. His biceps and triceps flexed and relaxed as he raised and lowered that thing. He had done 10 reps, going 20, 30, 40... Sweating like he had not sweat before, he reached the 900th rep with his forehead moist.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and he already reached the 2401st repetition. His torso was steaming with perspiration and his arms were dripping with sweat. As he lifted for his 2402nd, his mind suddenly blinked.

"Whoa... what... what happened?!" his thoughts sparkled. He soon realized that he was holding a large boulder on top of him, which he then set aside as he was again slowly losing his control. "No! I can do this!"

In his mind, he pictured himself naked and muscular, running into the light that was shining in front of him. As he took his first step, vines popped out, pushing him back. They soon wrapped around his strong legs, pulling him into the darkness.

"No! I can do this!"

He kicked back, forcing himself away as the legs ripped off the vines. However, a thick vine thrust into his ass, making him yelp. "Gah... Ugh..." he mellowed, weakening as he felt his erection move. The vines soon wrapped around his arms, which then tried to flick his nipples.

"No... No... I am almost there!"

He howled, pulling himself up as he bit off the vines, releasing himself as he braced for another rush. However, the vine in his ass continued to vibrate, analing him as he continued to run towards the light.

"Almost... there!"

Ain suddenly gasped. He opened his eyes, smiling as he tried to flex his arm without any problems. "Mm... free to move, and a big body to boot!" he smiled. As he looked at his body, he saw the blue marks faded. "Must be from the sweat," he thought, but then as he looked at his abs, he noticed white stuff splashed through them, fading more of the blue paint. "Who'd thought mansauce could be use for cleaning! Now to save Arby!"

"Yes, give me more!" The sorcerer continued to squeeze the panther's nipples, making him cum into the flower. "The bigger ones give the best taste!" Arby roared, kneeling down after another climax. "The good thing about the growth is that it made you quite sexually active."

"And now you're going to pay for it!" a voice echoed through the door. A naked white wolf rushed into the room, grabbing the sword that was taken by the sorcerer earlier. "We sure like to be sexy, but not with brain control!"

"But how?!" the sorcerer angrily scowled. He then noticed the paint gone from the wolf's sweaty body. "Damn it! I should've waited for another pendant to be conjured before I captured you two! In any case, Arby!" The panther, who was kneeling earlier, stood up and growled. "Take him down!"

Arby, feral and brainwashed, rushed towards the wolf like an animal. On all fours, he darted onto the wolf. The sheer power of his muscles sent Ain down to the floor as he tried to bite off the wolf's face.

Ain quickly grabbed the panther's muzzle and held it off. "Damn it! I don't want to hurt you!" He then saw the pendant hanging from the cat's neck. "Ah!" He immediately lowered himself, quickly licking and sucking the panther's nipple. Arby soon became mellow and sugary, as a sudden sensation was built on the chest. Taking this opportunity, Ain immediately pulled the necklace off.

"No! Damn it!"

"Gah! Damn tree!" Arby gagged, finally snapping from his brainwashing. "How dare you make me your cum slave?!"

"I'll just have to eliminate you!" The sorcerer furiously proclaimed, summoning its vines and branches to surround the two. "I can stumble upon creatures that can provide me my need soon anyway!"

"We always handle stuff like this!" Ain smiled. "I'll take care of this!" He braced himself as his sword gathered aura. "Moonlight Slice!" he yelled, swinging his sword at a wide arc. The aura blasted through the vines and branches, cutting them like a butter knife through butter. "All right Arby!"

The panther jumped from his location, seeing the wizard. "And now, take this!" His fist gathered energy and began to shake. "Razing Blow!" he shouted, releasing the aura as his fist made contact with the sorcerer's head.

"How could this happen!" the plant wizard shouted as the energy ate its body, melting and exploding its tentacles and limbs. The monster vaporized, burning itself into ashes which soon blew off by the wave of the aura. The vines and branches surrounding Ain also dissipated, and the tendrils covering the base vanished.

"Whew!"

"I just contacted the Third Guerrilla. They'll pick us up by tomorrow," Arby confirmed. "Thankfully our supplies in the tent were carried when that monster brought us here."

"Well good. Now I'm bored," Ain smiled, still naked. "Mm... You know, even though you're without clothes, you still look the same."

"I don't really like to wear clothes. As I said before, it's irritating and..." Ain suddenly slapped his ass once more. "Ain!"

The wolf just giggled. He then laid himself on a bedsheet, playing with his cock as he pinched his nipple. "Trying to get off this feeling. It's been building up ever since I got buff."

Arby suddenly dropped the communicator and looked at the wolf. He purred as he sneakily approached Ain, lunging onto his body as his apparently-natural instincts suddenly took over.

The two were taken over by something strange. It was as if something in their brain was telling them to do this as their bodies and feelings reacted properly. Arby and Ain suddenly began to lick each other's muzzle and make out, exchanging tongues and saliva, with each of their muscles rubbing to one another, as well as their groins.

"Wha-what's happening?" Ain asked, even though inside he was feeling tingly.

"It... it must be a side effect... and I am loving it!" Arby proclaimed, licking the wolf's neck as the wolf rubbed the panther's back. "God damn, your muscles... they're so... perfect..." His mouth reached between the wolf's pecs, muzzling the canyon beneath the two puffed muscles.

Ain gasped as his penis hardened from Arby's fondling, feeling the pressure he felt when he was being played by the wizard before. The cat suckled his nipple while his other nipple was squeezed by the cat's fingers. The tongue of the panther mopped the lower areas of the pecs - the ones that hide near the abdomen, making Arby crawl down to the tight eight packs, slobbering each mountain of muscle with finesse. It wasn't long before the cat soon laid eyes on the erect penis.

"God, I need it!" Arby yelped, licking the hard shaft as a white pre dripped from the tip. Ain smiled as he stood up and flaunted his sexy ass in front of the wolf. "Do you like it?" he purred.

"Mmm... thick buns... I'd like my sausage sandwiched with those..." Ain smiled with a come-hither gesture. Arby followed and sat on the wolf's groin area, slowly inserting the cock into his hole. "Not so tight now eh?"

"I secretly... enjoyed those... gourd," Arby replied, shaking his ass as he moved up and down to rub his tail hole repeatedly with the wolf meat. His penis too was hardened, rubbing against the rock-smashing abs of Ain. "Ahh... Ain!" he purred, seeing the spastic face of the wolf in front of him. His fingers crawled onto the nipples of the wolf, pinching them.

Ain smiled as he too reached out to the panther's chest, pulling and twisting the other's nipples. His tension continued to build up as his penis continued to be rubbed and masturbated by the muscular buttocks and his abdomen continuously rubbed by a thick panther meat. The two groaned, nearing the climax as their tongues and saliva hanged and drooled.

"GAH!"

The two gagged, spewing out white liquid from their penises as their bodies released the collected intensity from their bodies. Arby spewed out a powerful force that actually hit Ain to the muzzle, and then continued firing, hitting the pecs and the abdomen. Ain blasted cum into the panther's hole, cleaning the inside with his white cum.

The two disengaged, but were still cumming. They wanted to do something different.

"Ain..."

"Arby..."

Arby rested onto the wolf, feeling his now warm but messy body. The two locked lips as their penises continued to blast off semen. Ain groped the panther's back as the two continued to make out, with the intensity slowly dying down.

"God... I do hope we... don't do this all the time."

"Yeah... Mmm..."


End file.
